Just An Old Portrait
by MadameFitzroy
Summary: A little 4 parter to read while working on Memoirs of the Apprentice. When Jack helps his sister and her fiancée move studios, he learns something new about the woman who will be coming into the family amd her connection to the man he had worshipped all his life. (Contains CHACk, OCXOC, hints of ChasexOC, Gay and Lesbian)
1. Moving Studios

It was never fun moving, and how Jack had been wrangled into helping out his sister with moving her fashion studio from one corner of Paris to the other, the red head didn't know. It however left a promise of spending time with his favourite pair of lesbians! Now that they had everything in the new studio it was just a matter of opening the boxes. The robots had been placing the last of them around the new place. It was a lot more roomy than the couple's previous. Perfect for the daring fashion couple.

"And there we go," the blonde put a dress form down, rubbing her hands together with a grin, "now we just need to unpack. I thought we'd never be done." Jack laughed at his sister's comment, already a box cutter in the genius' hands.

"Did take us quite a while. But we did get it all moved in. I can't believe how much crap you two owned in that pint sized office. Hey Marisa, where do you want this collection of fabrics," he lifted a few different floral patterns and Marisa pointed in another direction, focusing on unwrapping a painting.

"Oh hey, I forgot we had this," Marisa laughed, turning to show it to her lover, "Manon, Where did you hide this?" The darkly dressed woman dropped the books that had been in her arms, eyes widening as if seeing something the two others couldn't. Walking over to her girlfriend Manon took the painting from her. Jack watched curiously as the woman spoke to herself in French, eying over the piece.

From what Jack saw it looked like a Victorian family that had come from Asia. A woman standing next to a man who had a hand on the shoulder of a young girl that was sitting in a chair playing with a doll. The man had seemed so familiar, but Jack just couldn't tell from where. The genius continued to watch as the Gothic designer put the painting down, watching it as if once she turned her gaze the art work would disappear.

"It's nothing," Manon shook her head before going back to unpacking, "just a really old portrait of my great grandparents," she grabbed back up the books before deciding where to put them, Jack deciding it would be a good time to look over the family.

Upon a second glance there was more the young boy was able to notice. The woman's distinct nose, the man's eyes. Something had still not clicked as to why the family looked familiar. Perhaps it was just some aspects that made his future sister in law. Those eyes though... they seemed so profound that Jack had to scan them a third time, were those slits in the man's eyes? Jack then searched a fourth to confirm his theories. Turning to look over Manon his jaw dropped, how had he not seen this before! It would explain a lot; Her hate talking about her family, the way she cringed when he brought the warlord up.

It all made sense. Manon Fitzroy was not who she said she was. Manon was the child in the book he was reading. Manon Fitzroy was Bao He Young.


	2. An Invitation?

It had been weeks since Jack had helped with the move and it still couldn't get out of his head. Since then he had seen Chase maybe 5 or 6 times, and every time he had to stop himself from staring. One of his favourite people in the world was seeming even more awesome. None the less, it was a secret he needed to keep. This was one of the days where the evil genius was indeed paying a visit to his boyfriend.

Heading into the citadel he really didn't need a guide, but he could only guess that it was insisted. It was a big house. Following behind the lioness acting as his guide Jack already knew exactly where they were going, Chase's study. Oh that study, with the nice mahogany furniture and sizzling fire place. Many a times the boy would lay there boredly, watching his lover work away at something. He must have been swamped with it lately. Finally the Lioness stopped before the door, clenching the document in his hand tighter. As Jack opener the door he was welcomed to a much too often sight.

The fire crackling as Chase laid on the couch nearby, reading a novel. Jack dare not ruin it. Chase's hair always looked so nice tied back. Treading deeper into the room eventually he was able to reach his warlord, sitting down before him.

"Hey Chase," he placed his chin on the couch, his red eyes looking up at him. Chase took his eyes off the book before placing it on his lap, a hand had snaked it's way into the red heads mess of hair.

"Jack, how pleasant a surprise," he pet his significant other's head softly, jack nuzzled into his hand. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

Jack got comfortable against his boyfriend, almost forgetting his reason. That was before Chase asked. The genius clenched the envelope even tighter as he noticed the book on Chase's lap. Memoirs of His Apprentice, the same book that caused him to do what he was doing. Lifting his arm Jack laid the envelope before him. Chase observed the envelope carefully.

"To Mr. Jack Spicer," Chase's brow raised as he repositioned himself, curling up more so Jack could sit by him. Opening up the black and pink thing Chase was introduced to more paper. "A wedding invitation?"

"Yeah my sister," Chase mumbled said woman's name reading the invitation to himself aloud, "my sister and her girlfriend are getting married. I need a date and well... Would you be my plus one?"

"Is anybody in your family straight," Chase chuckled, closing the invitation and handing it back to him, "your sister dating a woman and you with me? Your mother must be worrying about the Spicer Family name."

"There's my brother, bur we haven't heard from him in a while. He might be hitting on guys at Harvard," nervously Jack took back the envelope, "come on Chase, I can only tolerate certain members of my family in small doses, but with you there it should be generally painless," please let this work. Jack was about to jump him when he saw a smile.

"Can I wear my armor or must I get a suit," Grinning even wider Jack couldn't hold himself back, grabbing his boyfriend into a hug for a moment then realising the fault in his actions and calmed himself. Clearing his throat the younger one nodded, thinking to clear the air.

"Suit is prefered. I'm wearing Black with a few hints of pink but only because I'm in the wedding party, Marisa has asked me to be their best man," Chase hummed in reply.

"I prefer steak, rare if they'll do that for me," He went back to his book, ending it at that .

"Quite a good read, isn't it? I read it last year, Marisa's fiancée gave it to me," once again Chase hummed, flipping the page. "Is the author really who she says she is? Did you really do all those things."

"Some of which but not all I am guilty, Yue went to rewrite a few of these adventures," Chase put some of his greenish hair in his hand, once again not taking his golden eyes off the book, "I will say, I didn't make her kill her friends... That she did on her own. I did sleep with her... Quite often, although not because of her mother." Jack gulped back for a moment, readying to ask his next question, but time got in the way of that instead. Damn, he forgot he was supposed to meet with his dad that day!

"I have to go," getting up Jack gave Chase a kiss on the cheek, then a chaste one to the ls, "I'll pay a visit soon though."


End file.
